The modern communications era has brought about a tremendous expansion of wireline and wireless networks. Computer networks, television networks, and telephone networks are experiencing an unprecedented technological expansion, fueled by consumer demand. Wireless and mobile networking technologies have addressed consumer demands while providing more flexibility and immediacy of information transfer.
Mobile devices, such as cellular telephones, have become smaller and lighter while also becoming more capable of performing tasks that far exceed a traditional voice call. Mobile devices are increasingly becoming small, portable computing devices that are capable of running a variety of applications and providing a user with a display on which they may watch video, view web pages, play interactive games, or read text. Devices are often small enough to fit into a pocket to achieve desired portability of these devices; however, as the capabilities of the devices increases, the displays of such devices are used to display large amounts of information and view objects which have traditionally been displayed on larger, less portable displays. Mobile devices are often used for navigation purposes to determine travel routes or the location of a particular address. Satellite imagery and street-level imagery may be integrated into mapping and navigation applications such that a user may see an image of their destination or point of interest as would be viewed from a street or pathway. It may be desirable to provide an enhanced visualization and interaction method using satellite and/or street-level images to enhance a user experience.